Theo's Twin
by Grimmfan86
Summary: This is a Pretty Little Liars/Teen Wolf crossover where Theo has a twin brother
1. Liam and Theo

Theo Raeken woke up one morning with his fiancée Liam Dunbar sound asleep next to him. He pushed the hair that had fallen over Liam's face before kissing him lightly on the forehead. Liam stirred a little before blinking his eyes open revealing the beautiful blue eyes that Theo loved. "Good morning Little Wolf." said Theo kissing Liam again. "Good morning Teddy Wolf." said Liam giggling. Theo started to get out of bed only to be pulled back by Liam. "Liam, I have to get ready for work." he said trying release Liam's grip. "Theo, you're the CEO of Raeken Industries and your clothing store Chimaera, you don't have to be there do you?" asked Liam whining. Theo just smiled and was about to kiss Liam again when his phone went off. He looked at his phone to see he had three new text messages. All from his mother Ella telling him that his parents, his sister Aria and his twin brother Mike were coming to Beacon Hills to visit for the weekend and staying for the wedding. Theo cursed to himself he never told his parents about the pack only about Liam, Scott, Stiles and Lydia. Now Mike and Theo may look alike and sound alike but they're two totally different people. For example Mike played lacrosse and basketball in high school (just like Liam well the lacrosse part) while Theo played baseball and football (A/N:I was curious about what he did before going to Beacon Hills so I figured at his old school he played baseball and football. Since he said he was in little League with Stiles and Cody Christian played both sports I think.). Liam was heading towards the bathroom to get ready for the day after finally deciding to get out of bed. When he noticed a concerned look on his future husband's face. "What's wrong?" he asked coming up from behind Theo to look at his phone and see why he was upset. Unfortunately Theo wasn't quick enough to turn his phone off before Liam could see the text cause he did and he was not happy. "Oh your family is coming but why are you upset?" he asked crossing his arms. " Cause I never told my parents about the pack or everything that happened before Kira put me in the ground." Theo said. "So don't worry your beautiful little head Little Wolf ok." said Theo as he and Liam started kissing each other. "Ok Teddy wolf." said Liam giggling while kissing Theo. They both pulled apart so they start getting for the day. _Please let this go well._ He thought. "By the way when and what time are they coming so I can start getting things ready for them?" shouted Liam from the bathroom while quickly washing and drying his damp hair. Theo told him they were arriving on Friday at 3:00pm and were staying for the wedding which was in two weeks. Liam couldn't wait to see his future in-laws. Theo checked the time and saw he was about to be late for work while Liam was already late for school and rushed them both down the stairs and out the door.


	2. Going to Beacon Hills

"No way in hell I'm going to Bacon Hills!" yelled a twenty year old male. "Michelangelo Joseph Montgomery! You are going and that's final! Oh by the way its Beacon Hills!" a woman yelled back. "Why so I can catch up with your favorite son Theo! No thank you!" yelled Mike getting more angry. Mike Montgomery and his mom Ella have been arguing for almost two hours ever since Ella Montgomery and her husband Byron had decided it would be a great idea for them, Aria and Mike to visit their eldest son Theo (Theo is only five minutes older then Mike.)and attend the wedding since they were invited. Unfortunately that was a mistake. Aria on the other hand was thrilled to see Theo again and was even more thrilled that she was able to bring her friends Hanna, Emily, Alison and Spencer along as well as her husband Jason DiLaurentis. "Mike, that is enough now we are going to Beacon Hills to visit Theo as a family weather you like it or not." Said Byron Montgomery who was really getting annoyed with his son. "Mike, don't you want to see Theo get married to the love of his life and be happy for him. Besides you might meet someone at the wedding." said Aria while secretly smiling to herself over the brilliant plan her and friends came up with. Which is to get Mike back together with Mona by having her surprise him at the wedding. Mike didn't reply cause he knew hid older sister was right. He wanted to be there for Theo and maybe they patch things up and be close again and that's all he really wants. _20 years old and he's acting like he's 10._ Byron thought as Ella came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "To think Mike used to worship the ground Theo walked on when they were kids." she said with a sigh. "Yeah then they got to high school and everything changed." Byron said kissing his wife on the forehead earning a collective "Aw" coming from the front door only to see Aria's friends have arrived. "Yay! You guys are here!" Aria squealed as she welcomed her friends as well as Noel Kahn, Caleb Rivers and Toby Cavanaugh. "Hope its alright if Noel, Toby and Caleb come along so Mike can have someone to talk to and hang out with." said Spencer after giving The Montgomery's hugs. Ella and Byron told her it was fine as Mike came back down stairs with his bag ready to go. He saw Noel, Toby and Caleb welcomed his best friends. "Thank God you're here now I won't have to sit in the car with my parents and listen to them brag about how great Theo is." he said earning glares from both of his parents which he took as a cue to put his stuff in the car and wait out there for everybody. Luckily Toby and Noel decided to join Mike outside so they could catch up. "I think I'll join them outside." Said Caleb helping Jason bring the rest of the bags out to the cars. "Ok everybody ready?" asked Byron as he and everyone else left the house and headed for Beacon Hills. "I still can't believe Theo's getting married." Said Hanna giving Caleb a kiss. "That's because he found his true love." said Emily. "Not just his true love Em, Theo found his soul mate which I think is very sweet." said Spencer giving Toby a kiss as well. "You think the rest of the pack will like us cause Theo said we're also meeting them." Said Aria worried. "Don't worry the pack will love us and besides Scott, Stiles and Lydia will be there so everything will be fine." said Jason loading the last of the bags in the car. Everyone got in their cars and drove to Beacon Hills.


	3. Pack Meeting

"Wait Theo has a twin and I thought one Theo was bad enough." said Derek Hale as Liam shot him annoyed look. "Calm down Little Wolf." said Theo wrapping his arms around Liam and giving a kiss on the cheek. Liam and Theo had just told everyone about Theo's family coming for a visit and that they were bringing some friends with them. "I haven't seen Hanna Marian and Aria in years." said Scott thinking back to the last time he saw either of the girls which was back in the fourth grade. "Well Aria is married to Jason DiLaurentis now and Hanna is married to a guy named Caleb Rivers." said Theo with Liam still in his arms which made Liam happy. "What's your twin brother like?" asked Jordan Parrish hoping Mike is nothing like how Theo used to be. "Don't worry Mike is the complete opposite of me. He does however suffer from bipolar disorder and depression." said Theo getting a mix of worried and confused looks from the pack. "Please try to get along with my future in-laws." Whined Liam giving his best sad puppy dog eyes. "No, not the sad puppy dog eyes." complained Stiles. "Let's just agree to be nice before Liam starts whimpering." said Mason as Liam started to make a whimpering sound. "Too late Mason there's the infamous Liam whimper." said Brett groaning. "Guys knock it off this very important for both Theo and Liam so let's make the best of it." said Malia snuggling closer to Scott on the couch while not leaving much room for Derek to sit so he had to sit on the floor while texting his girlfriend Jessie Prescott. "Well what are we waiting for let's get everything ready for Theo's family and friends." said Lydia dragging Styles out the door along with Theo, Liam and Derek so they can go shopping.


	4. Bring Back Theo: Flashback

Aria looked out the window of her and Jason's car amazed at how beautiful Beacon Hills is. Its been so long since she's been here with her family. Of course that was a sad time since this place was where her older sister Tara died years ago. All because Theo let himself be manipulated and lied to by The Dredd Doctors so they can make him a Chimera by giving him a new heart. Tara's heart to be exact. Theo never forgave himself for what happened. Even to this day he still feels bad about it. When Theo came back to Beacon Hills he caused trouble with The Dredd Doctors which got him dragged to hell thanks to a girl named Kira who Aria will never forgive. Theo didn't deserve that only The Dredd Doctors did. The day it happened Aria was there with her friends Spencer Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh, Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers and after they saw Tara's ghost drag Theo into hell Aria went after Kira. "You bitch how could you do that to my brother! He didn't deserve that and you know it! Those creeps The Dredd Doctors manipulated Theo into doing what they wanted! They're the cause of all of this and you sent my little brother away for it! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Aria had shouted at Kira. "Theo killed innocent people so he can have their powers and he killed Scott McCall and Jayden Shiba so he can have their powers too." Kira had said but, Aria wasn't having it and she tackled Kira to the ground and started slapping her until Kira started bleeding. It took six people to try to pry Aria off of Kira. First Scott and Stiles, then Hanna and Spencer. Only Toby and Caleb managed to stop Aria and get her off Kira. After she calmed down she looked over at where her brother was and started crying. Aria then felt familiar arms around her as she looked up and saw her friends comforting her as well as Liam Dunbar who was also crying over Theo because even tough Theo did a lot of bad things. Liam believes he didn't deserve the punishment he got. "I will find a way to bring him back to us and your family." Liam had whispered into Aria's ear. She and the others left without saying goodbye to the McCall pack. Aria never came back to Beacon Hills after that until one day she got a call from Liam saying he had finally found a way to bring back Theo. "Come with your friends to Beacon Hills and we can bring him back together with Kira's sword" he had said to Aria on the phone. So she went back to Beacon Hills with her friends and Mike her youngest brother and Theo's twin. When they got to the last place she saw Theo, Liam was there with one other person: Jayden Shiba who wasn't happy about what they were going to do. Not that Aria blamed Jayden after all Theo did kill him and if it wasn't for his uncle Nick Newman who saved him just like Melissa McCall saved Scott Jayden wouldn't be alive. Anyway Aria saw the sword in Liam's hands and knew it was Kira's. "So, how are we going to use Kira's sword to bring back Theo?" she asked as she noticed the confused looks on Alison and Mona's faces. Spencer and Toby were the only ones who knew what was going on. "The same way Kira put Theo in the ground the last time we were all here." said Liam trying to hold back tears since he still misses Theo mostly because he realized he is in love with the Chimera. "Ok so what are we waiting for let's bring back my brother." said Mike who was doing his best not to cry cause everyone knew how much he missed Theo. He wasn't just Mike's twin brother, he was also his best friend. Mona Vanderwaal who is Mike's girlfriend put her arms around him to comfort him while Liam took Kira's sword and got ready to put it in place so he can bring back Theo. "You guys ready to bring back Theo who also happens to the love of my life." he said which got him a mix of looks from everyone. "Let's just bring him back already I'm starting to get annoyed." said Jayden who has been quite until now. "Not a friendly guy is he." whispered Alison Dilaurentis only to receive a glare from Jayden who heard her with his wolf hearing. Aria had to explain to Mona and Alison about werewolves and other supernatural creatures. "Let's help Liam bring our brother back." said Aria as she led Mike to where Liam was waiting for them. Together all three of them held Kira's sword and together they put it in the ground just like how Kira did. At first nothing happened but, then light came out of the sword and went to where Theo last stood. Everyone watched as the ground opened and Theo crawled out. When he stood and opened his eyes they were glowing not yellow like they used to but blue. "Looks like someone feels guilty for everything he's done." said Jayden trying not smirk at the fact that his sister and Liam were right Theo did have some good in him. He just needed to be dragged into the ground by his eldest sister and go through whatever he went through while being wherever he was. Theo looked around and saw everyone staring at him until he saw the three people who matter to him the most; his siblings and Liam his true love. After all it was Liam he kept thinking about the whole time and it was thoughts of Liam that kept him from going crazy. "Hey Little Wolf, Ari and Baby Brother. Miss me?" said Theo as Liam, Aria and Mike ran over to hug him. "Finally the three Montgomery siblings are back together." said Spencer and Mona laughing then looked over at Toby who was crying which made them laugh even harder since Toby hardly ever cries. "Shut up. You guys know I have allergies." he said then turned to Theo and welcomed him back.

Now years later she was going back to Beacon Hills for Theo and Liam's wedding. "Here we are." said Jason snapping Aria out of her daydream and waking their secret passenger Mona.


End file.
